Forum talk:Second Chamber
After visiting http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=National_park&diff=prev&oldid=183476403, I would propose the following adaption to the second sentence (1.1). (If that is OK with you) National parks are natural or geological areas, usually, but not always declared and owned by the federal government, protected from most human development and pollution. National parks are a protected area of UWN. A National Park can simply be designated after a request from the Service and after the owner's acceptance.Lars 08:00, 1 February 2008 (UTC) '' 't Stond er ook nog eens naast.... :( --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 12:21, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Indeed. Furtheron, have you read the comments on the UWN forum at UWN wikia? They say they want to STOP UWN. 12:26, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::That was were I'm affraid for. No UWN will make every wikination just a drifting raft. Without UWN all wikinations will become led by a dictator. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 12:32, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think so, UWN doesn't do anything at all now... 12:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, maybe it should do more :) It didn't react when Vreêland and Ilenulando died. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 12:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::If you ask me, creating an organisation like UWN and waiting till everybody comes in to join is the best way to advertise. No problem with me, but there needs to be an active government to whom we can address ourselves. In my humble opinion there is none. We might change it the way round: Lovia becomes the headquarter of all wikia's ! How about that one ! 12:51, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Bad idea :) It will cause a war :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 12:54, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :What happens to the votes of those who are not with us anymore ? I mean on the last proposal which has to be accepted/refused as yet ? 13:02, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Dimitri will probably "accept" it officially soon. I guess that OWTB's vote still counts because he voted before he lost his citizen rights. 13:42, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::Okay 14:20, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Area The best area for voting! Pierlot McCrooke 08:37, 7 June 2008 (UTC) What do you mean ? ¿Lars Washington? 09:51, 7 June 2008 (UTC) 2nd chamber Is this correct English or Lovian English? Dutch: 2e kamer... --OWTB 17:43, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :It seem to be. > http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chambers_of_parliament. George Matthews 17:59, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Army Why not make a state army? (Like Mäöres) --OWTB 14:51, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :What do you mean with state army? Do you mean per state (subdivision)? 15:56, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Small professional armies that are (mainly) used for assisting in humanitairy missions and to help if there are natural dissasters in Lovia I may hope? 14:00, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::@Dimitri, oui. @Yuri, oui aussi. Then is the army better spreaded all over the country and can decisions be made more easy, of course does there need to be a 'controlerend orgaan' too. --OWTB 14:34, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Sounds unnecessary to me. We will have one army in Lovia, which seems quite enough to defend 20,000 persons. In case of humanitarian things: both the army and the local/federal police can help. I don't think we'll need "state armies". 14:36, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::'( --OWTB 14:42, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry, but I think there are quite some arguments against that idea. In the first place: we are a federal state, with a central government and a subdivision that has quite some power, but not as much as Swiss, German or American cantons/states. But, in all of these nations there is always one thing in common: their foreign policy, including defense!, is federal and never by state/province... And then: I don't think it's necessary. It has even seemed that so much polices aren't needed; and one large police should be enough. Let's not make the same "mistake" again. 14:47, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::'( --OWTB 14:48, 27 July 2008 (UTC) No army then? To bad, could have been great news? 14:45, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Yuri, have you well read the last proposal in the 2nd Chamber? It is about the creation of an army, a national one. 14:47, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :: Why not decollectivisate the army? :D --OWTB 14:48, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Something wrong here with the text on the Forum ? (The Fourth Amendement) 5. The national sovereignty shall reside within the Lovia people, that shall exercise it by means of their representative bodies, resulting from free, periodical and fair elections, as well as by referendum. needs to be changed into: 5. The national sovereignty shall reside within the Lovian people, that shall exercise it by means of # Their representative bodies as the result of free, periodical and fair elections. # A referendum in which every citizen can vote freely, if approved by a normal majority in Congress (+50%). Lars Washington 15:00, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :I'll fix it. Sorry 15:10, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Problem with articles 13c-13d The town and city acts are very vague, particularly pertaining to size. All they tell you about size is that, for a city, "The size is smaller than the normal area of a town" and for town, "The size is smaller than the normal area of a city," this tells us nothing except that cities are bigger than towns, which we know already. It needs major clarifying. Otherwise, I like it (the constitution) a lot. Sithman8 21:11, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, I thought that a city has 5 neighborhoods or more... At least, that's what I think it's all about... --OuWTB 11:54, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I haven't thought about it that way. We could say that a town could have up to 4 neighbourhoods and a city more than 4 neighbourhoods, but then it could become a little bit complicated (if we distinguish towns and cities by population in the meantime). We could also leave that part out, and only look at the population figures. What is your opinion about it? --Bucureştean 14:19, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :I'd say that a city is 5 or more neighborhoods and 4,000 or more inhabitants. If not achieving these criteria, it's a town or villaazje. --OuWTB 15:41, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :: :S... Well, lets say that we dont listen to you! :P ;). --Bucureştean 16:35, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::I must cry for this :'( --OuWTB 16:41, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::It's okay :p Bucureştean 17:47, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Brave jonge :) --OuWTB 13:54, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Could i vote? McCrooke 13:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC)